In a networked environment, such as the Internet, first-party content providers can provide information for public presentation on resources, for example webpages, documents, applications, and/or other resources. Additional third-party content can also be provided by third-party content providers for presentation on the client device together with the information from the first-party content providers. A publisher may provide first-party content and third-party content on his or her resource. One challenge publishers face is how the third-party content is displayed on the resource.
When a publisher inserts a third-party content unit into the resource (e.g., a webpage), the publisher may reload the resource to see if (and how) the content unit appears. If the content unit does not appear, or appears in a way that is not desired, the publisher may start looking at code to see if an error is reported to the publisher's console. This may be reasonably time-consuming, and may require expertise that even some savvy publishers may not have. As a greater amount of content interface formats and/or methods of inserting the content are provided, a greater number and variety of errors can result in providing content in the resource.